


Adjustments Have To Be Made

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Troubled Tribble kissing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah is discovering that in every relationship, one has to make adjustments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustments Have To Be Made

Every time Sean called him _‘honey’_ , Elijah squirmed. Thankfully, Sean didn’t do it often and Elijah tried to smile when he did. But inwardly he always winced.

It reminded him of his mother calling him ‘honey’ when he was a little kid. But worse, it reminded him of teachers and directors and producers and wardrobe ladies and a multitude of others who had cooed that word at him as a child actor.

They hadn't meant any harm. But it was obvious even to a seven year old that the endearment was insincere. He knew now that it was also patronizing but THEN he only knew that it made him uncomfortable.

But what was he to do? Sean didn't know about his unhappy memories, and Elijah hadn't yet found the courage to tell him. Sean was a deeply affectionate and loving man. When he called Elijah 'honey' it reflected a heart filled with profound love. 

But he was also a bit hypersensitive with a tendency to over-react. Telling him to stop could easily hurt his feelings. And Elijah was fearful that it might also provoke a knee-jerk reaction that could keep Sean from using ANY endearments. And Elijah definitely didn't want that.

_Is it THAT big a deal?_ he thought to himself. _Why worry about it? Just let him call you 'honey' and shut the fuck up!_ But was he being dishonest? "Jesus," he sighed sadly. "Fucked if I do and fucked if I don't."

"You're fucked?" a cheerful voice teased.

"Hey, you!" Elijah beamed, turning to greet his lover. "I didn't hear you come in!"

"I'm like a big, snuggly cat," Sean said, drawing Elijah into his arms and kissing him tenderly.

Elijah melted into that strong embrace and sighed in contentment. "Hi, honey," he murmured happily. "Glad you're home."


End file.
